Behind Blue Eyes
by Irish Cris
Summary: Takes place during the 1st movie. Gender swap Beca/Beckham. Twins Beckham and Blayze start freshman year at Barden when the past comes and knocks him on his ass. Will he be able to forgive and mend what had been broken or run fast a far? This is AU and OOC the twins are actually a mixture of Beca from movies 1 & 2. There will be triggers, you will be warned before hand in an AN
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello y'all for those of you who follow my other stories, sorry for not updating on them. This one started yelling at me, and I do mean yelling and I sat writing for a week straight and like 90 pages later here we are. Hopefully y'all will enjoy this.**

**As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story.**

The cab pulled up outside the university and a small 20 year old woman got out carrying her laptop bag looking around with a slight scowl. She was going to kill her twin, he should have been here already. A light tap on her shoulder causes her to spin around and see her twin brother standing there smirking at her.

"You ass." She huffed out. "You're late Beckham."

"Chill Blayze. I was fighting through the crowd to get here. Dad set us up in one of the apartment style dorms. I already set up a mini fridge and a stocked pantry of all the crap food you like to eat." He replied as he began unloading the his sister's bags from the back of the cab. He had come up earlier in the week with their bigger items packed in his truck while his sister stayed to get letters of reference for the all ages clubs she had worked at, and get recommendations for clubs around Barden. They both paused for a moment when they heard singing from a cab that was surprisingly good. Beckham snickered as the brunette boy pointed at his sister and began to sing to her, causing Blayze to look mortified.

"Shut it Bex" She glared at him.

"I didn't say anything about your new admirer…. OW! Jesus Christ Blayze that one is going to bruise." Beckham complained rubbing his stomach pouting as his sister glared at him.

"I warned you."

"Dude you need anger management, or to get laid to let out all that pent up aggression." Beckham watched as his sister's ears turned pink and she quickly looked around to see if anybody heard his comment.

"I swear to god I'm going to smother you in your sleep."

"No you won't. You would miss me entirely too much and you know it."

Blayze muttered something about him being like a bad case of herpes as she began to follow him through all the people.

"Ok one, that was rude and uncalled for. Two, that just means you're stuck with me for life. Oh and if I'm like herpes that means you're gonorrhoea, angry burning and have the potential to leave people sterile. Oh look," He continued quickly before she could say anything as she glared at him. "A helpful senior to give you you're Barden rape whistle...remember only use it if it's actually happening."

Blayze had to hold back a laugh as the overly perky senior said those very words like she was talking to a kindergartener and not a twenty year old girl, instead Blayze bit down on the whistle and smirked as her brother rolled his eyes behind the girl. They both understood it was a serious issue and these things unfortunately do happen on University Campuses but the majority of the assaults happened when the girl was inebriated or occurred in other such ways that the victim never had a chance to use their whistle if they actually happened to be carrying it on their person. They slowly made their way to their dorm in Baker hall.

Looking around her room, Blayze was thrilled that Beckham had taken the time to put away all her vinyl in the exact order she normally had it in at home. Looking around a second time, she noticed that she had to share her room with another person who was just finishing up decorating their side of the room in sterile white on white on white, well, everything. Her roommate stared at her like she was a bug as she walked through the door. Blayze tried to be polite but finally just told the girl to please refrain from touching her laptop and mini mixing board as it was very expensive. She went into the common area that only her and Beckham had access to, figuring that probably explained the death glare that she was getting. Beckham came out of his room having changed his shirt he looked up and chuckled softly as he caught his sister mumbling about serial killer roommates as she looked around their shared space.

"Hey Kimmy-Jin, stop freaking my sister out with your creepy vibes." Beckham called out to the Korean girl.

Blayze' jaw dropped as said girl's straight face finally cracked as she bent over laughing.

"I'm sorry Blayze but it was too hard to resist. I do give you props for speaking to me like a normal person before asking if I spoke English. Too many people assume I don't right away and talk to me like I'm a toddler. Look for the most part I won't even be around except during exams to study. This is just to fool my parents."

Before Blayze could reply the twins dad peaked in through the door with a lame joke about hiding their wine coolers. Beckham and Kimmy-Jin got Blayze out of the room and out to the activities fair once the two started to bicker about Blayze wanting to go to LA and resenting their father for forcing college on her. Once out on the quad Kimmy-Jin split from the two saying she would catch them later. The twins walked around, Beckham intimidating any of the guys who would have attempted to slyly cop a feel of his sister's ass.

He was by no means a tall individual only 5'8" but he was jacked. After being bullied during his freshman and sophomore years of high school for being short, chubby, having acne and wearing glasses, the rest of puberty hit him and he shot up six inches, his face cleared up and he began to do callisthenics, had been training in Krav Maga for the last four years and danced freestyle when he wasn't doing his workout routine. He still wore glasses but would wear contacts once in awhile, mostly while he worked out and of course when he sparred. He had the same stormy navy blue eyes that his sister had, both had industrial piercings and matching leather cuff bracelets. Beckham also had recently gotten his eyebrow pierced, their father hated that piercing and had tried to force him to remove it but, as Beckham had been 18 when he got it done and paid for it with his own money there was nothing his father could really do. The man was already pissed that their mother had allowed them to get tattoos when they had turned 16. The siblings had combined their idea's and ended up with with a cartoon dragon who wore headphones standing in front of a pair of turntables on the inside of their forearms. Beckham' dragon was blue holding a record, while Blayze' was a deep purple with its hands on the decks. Beckham had been fascinated with dragons since they were kids and when provoked his temper burned fiery hot but it took a lot to get him to that point. They both loved music but Blayze was the one out of the two who was more likely to flourish due to their father's criticism fuelling her. Blayze was incredibly talented and their father refused to see it. She just had a gift for hearing beats and knowing what paired well and how to build the tempo before dropping that heavy bass-line, amping the listener, drawing them in and leaving them hooked wanting more. Beckham was good at mixing himself but he was more than willing to let his sister overshadow his abilities. He wanted her to flourish and shine so he held back on what he could do. Where Blayze was great at producing music, Beckham had an uncanny ability of sensing what song was going to burn up the charts as a banger. He was always listening to a song, artist or group before they or the song blew up the charts. Both could hear in perfect pitch and had been considered prodigies by their music teachers. Beckham wanted to move to LA with his sister. Their ultimate goal was to open a studio of their own, both would produce but Blayze would be the lead producer while Bex would run the studio. The two had decided to double major in Music and business finance. They both could honestly sleep through their classes and still come out on the Dean's list, they just liked tormenting their father knowing that it got back to them about their lack of class attendance. Blayze and Beckham got their love for music from their mother. Their mom had always encouraged and nurtured their gifts.

When their mother passed last year, he threw himself into his workouts and Krav Maga, while Blayze had shut everyone out and lost herself in music. They were able to stay with secondary family that uprooted their lives for the twins, so they could finish out their senior year and not have to transfer during their last year of high school. The siblings relied on each other and helped the other get through the worst of it.

They both resented their father for leaving their mother and by default leaving the both of them when they were 10. He walked out on the family after their mother had confronted him about his ongoing affair. He left that night and came back while the twins were at school to pack his things and left. They then had watched as their mother spiralled into depression. She became a functional alcoholic, made sure that they had what they needed and that of course the bills were paid, but every night she drank herself into a stupor. She had finally gotten sober after Beckham had slipped on some spilled liquor and the empty bottle causing him to fall and cut his eyebrow on the metal edge of the dining room table, resulting in stitches when he was 16. She had been sober for just under a year when she was struck and killed by a drunk driver while she was on her way to the high school to watch the twins perform in their end of year school talent show one night.

Beckham had been a quiet force when he came out of his grief. When they finally went back to school, they were technically a year behind as their class had graduated. Beckham was the only one who could get through to Blayze. He was the one who pushed her to DJ at the school radio station, he got her the DJ gigs for all the school dances, including prom that year.

They, much to Blayze' embarrassment, were voted as prom King and Queen even though they hadn't campaigned or even put their names in as candidates. The senior class had taken it upon themselves to do this one thing for the twins in an attempt to give them a happy memory of their final year of high school. Beckham had laughed pretty hard that night when their names had been announced. They were crowned and then had the obligatory dance, they had decided to, in honour of their mother, waltz around the cleared space on the floor, making use of the dance lessons their mother had made them take when they were younger. He even managed to convince his sister to take a few pictures with their friends as well as the obligatory King and Queen picture, in which she had her hands around his throat as he had his head thrown back laughing. The photographer had done a fantastic job capturing that candid moment and the pic made it into the yearbook. They both had a copy of the pic framed in their rooms.

As the twins wandered around the activities fair they both signed up to work/intern at the radio station. Blayze saw a table that caught her interest but then was quickly disappointed when it turned out it was a club for deaf Jews. He watched as she began to chat with a bigger blonde girl who had managed to make his sister crack a smile at whatever she was saying. Beckham saw where the two were heading and he froze up when he recognised the wild red mane of hair and a pair of blue eyes that had been haunting him since he was 15. The same pair that had shattered his heart and self esteem all in one shot. He immediately spun around so she wouldn't see him. Not like she would probably recognise him anyway he thought bitterly. Of all the universities he just had to have his father working at gaining both him and Blayze free tuition, it had to be Barden where Chloe Fucking Beale was a student at as well.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN... ok not really but dayum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So not sure what is happening with FF but I am unable to select characters/pairings for this story. ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine.**

Beckham listened as Chloe tried to convince Blayze to join the Bella's clearly not recognizing her, he shot a quick text to the blonde advising her to be 'nice' to his sister and laughed when Aubrey called her a bitch for saying acapella was lame. As soon as Blayze walked away from the booth, his phone rang.

"Where are you?" A voiced hissed down the line.

"Well hello to you too Miss Posen." Beckham laughed

"Meet me for coffee in 20 at Jim's Grind-house. Bring Blayze." Aubrey hissed into her phone.

"Yes Ma'am. See you in 20." Beckham laughed as she hung up on him while telling the redhead that she was checking her voicemail and had to go.

Once Blayze was standing back beside him he told he of the impromptu coffee date. She laughed lightly before getting serious once again.

"You ok with having seen her Bec?" Blayze asked her brother softly.

"Nothing that a few rounds with a heavy bag couldn't fix." He replied quietly

Blayze hated when her brother got quiet like this. He never told her about everything that had happened between he and Chloe but what she did know had left her wanting to track the older girl down and beat some sense into her head. They walked in silence for a bit before Blayze hopped on her brothers back demanding a piggy back because she was tired. Beckham scoffed at her but crouched down so she could hop up with a small smile. She clung to him like a small koala bear making Beckham laugh at her. She may have felt stupid doing it but as long as it made him smile, and Blayze was willing to do almost anything to make the one person who has always been there for her, smile.

"Alright we are here you lazy ass. Get down before I drop ya on yer butt."

Blayze huffed in his ear but hopped off his back. She winced as she heard his back pop when he stretched. They had just gotten their orders when a familiar voice greeted them.

"You two dicklicks are assholes."

"Whoa Aubrey, no need to call us what you like to do in your free time." Blayze replied with a straight face and Beckham ended up spitting out the mouthful of his chocolate strawberries and cream frappachino that he had just taken, unable to contain his laughter.

"We missed you too Aubrey." Beckham replied with a grin before giving the older girl a huge spinning bear hug after the blonde had hugged his sister.

"So why are we assholes this time?" Beckham asked after the older girl had finished properly greeting Blayze.

"You two didn't tell me that you were coming to Barden!"

"Dude, yeah we did. Do you not check your email? We had texted you as well but apparently you didn't get them, and that you don't read your emails." Blayze teased the older blonde.

Aubrey whipped her phone out and sure enough she had two text messages, one from each sibling as well as an email. She double checked the date they were received and sighed.

"I apologize. When I got these I was dealing with my father. I didn't have the energy to deal with anything else afterwards and ended up passing out for the night and by morning I had forgotten. I wish that I had remembered so I could have given you a heads up Bex." Aubrey paused for a moment having a minor internal debate before continuing. "There is also more to what happened that night and the days that came after, so much more than you know. I'm not saying you have to or need to forgive her but for your own closure, you should let her explain herself…..eventually. I don't agree with what happened, you know that, but knowing what I do, I understand the why."

Beckham looked into Aubrey's eyes and what he saw in them made his stomach violently roll. The tired sadness, and simmering anger warring with fear of not being able to do anything. He had seen that look before, knew what it meant, and he wanted to throw up, but he had to ask his next question.

"Is it still happening?" He asked barely above whisper.

Aubrey dropped his gaze and looked away letting out a small sob before covering her mouth.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes." Beckham advised in a dead voice as he pushed away from the table leaving his sister confused and looking back and forth between her friend and her brother.

He left his drink where it was and left the coffee house. He ran to a store and bought a pack of smokes. He hadn't had a cigarette in almost 18 months but he needed one now or he was going to lose his shit. He had spent the better part of four years loathing the red head, and now come to find out out things that happened were much darker and more perverse than he ever knew. Memories began to flood his mind as he smoked, memories he thought he had finally locked away.

_He was 15 years old and he and his sister had been invited to DJ a house party that one of the Seniors were throwing. He had been getting his sister drinks all night and passing her whatever records she needed to set up next while she did her set. The had taken turns that night spinning but Blayze was in her element. He smiled to himself as he watched his sister immerse herself in what she loved. He had been watching the party goers dance and interact with one another as well. He had watched as two friends, a blonde and a redhead, danced together all night while the occasional guy would come up behind them and attempt to join in. The two girls would either ignore them or push them away completely. Soon the ginger noticed him watching them. She noted that he wasn't being a creeper or a perv as he watched them, he had been watching the way they had moved how they let the music wash over them and lead them. She made her way over to where he was standing by his sister._

_"Blayze I'm stealing your brother." She shouted over the music._

_His sister laughed before replying "Keep him would ya? Chloe I wanted a puppy but mom keeps telling me that I'm stuck with him."_

_He stuck out his tongue at her while flipping her off before allowing himself to be dragged out onto the floor. He had known Chloe and Aubrey since he and Blayze were 10. The girls lived a few houses down from the twins. Both girls knew about the twins home life and would try to keep them occupied on weekends when they were younger. Over the years Beckham had developed a bit of a crush on Chloe. He had always thought she was pretty and smart and generally just a sweet caring person all around. He knew he wasn't the type of guy that made the girls look twice at him. He was still a bit chubby. For whatever reason as a small child he had gained a lot of weight and doctors weren't really sure why it happened but would test him every 6 months to make sure all his blood work came back normal. As he began to get taller the weight began to melt off of him. He had lost 30 pounds since he was 11. What was left on his frame was essentially the last of the baby fat that he was struggling to get rid of. But right now, here he was at a seniors house party dancing with two of the most popular girls in the senior class. After a few songs Aubrey had backed away to talk with Blayze and left Beckham and Chloe dancing with one another. The two of them had gotten lost in their own world as they bumped and grinded to the music. Aubrey was amazed that he was holding his own with Chloe, who could dance with the best of them. Aubrey did notice that he made sure to respectfully keep his pelvis away from Chloe at all times while she would grind up on him. Eventually he lost his concentration in keeping their middles separated and soon was sporting some serious wood from the red head dancing up on him. Turning in his arms, Chloe smirked before pulling his head down to hers and kissed him hard and full of need. Beckham's 15 year old self didn't recognize it back then, but looking back he sees that it was a kiss filled with need and desperation. They made out on the makeshift dance floor for a few minutes before she took his hand and lead him to an empty bedroom in the house. She pushed him back on the bed after locking the door and immediately straddled his lap, grinding against his erection, moaning into his mouth as she stripped him of his black button up shirt leaving him in his tank top. They then both stripped one another of their shirts and pants leaving Beckham in his boxers and Chloe in her bra and panties._

_"Ar,Are you sure you want to do this Chloe? Especially w,with m,me?" Beckham gasped out as she sucked on his neck leaving a mark._

_"Oh I'm sure. I'm going to make sure you feel so good baby." Chloe purred in his ear nipping his earlobe._

_For the next hour, Chloe shows and teaches him how to pleasure her using his mouth and fingers before finally taking his cherry. After they had both climaxed, Chloe cuddled up beside him her hand absently running over his chest and belly. He was so content and relaxed that he had been lightly dozing when she left him there. She had quietly gotten dressed and kissed his forehead and muttered something so softly that Beckham couldn't make out all the words, before leaving the room. _

_The next day at school she ignored him and acted like he didn't exist while she stood by her boyfriend Tom, she watched as her boyfriend's friends shoved him around and into the lockers and walked away when he turned his hurt gaze on her in a plea for help. Rumour soon went around that he had been pity fuck, another rumour was that Chloe had lost a bet and that's why she slept with him at the party. Whenever he saw Chloe, her boyfriend was always around. He slowly began to hate her. His hurt at her inaction and having heard the rumours slowly festered into hate for his once friend. She never once tried to correct what people were saying and would just laugh whenever anyone would bring it up and would just smile before changing the subject. After she and Aubrey graduated, Chloe stopped by the house and had tried to talk to him but he wasn't having it._

_"Just do what you are good at Beale, turn around and walk away. You seemed to have no problem in doing that before." He snarled at her before slamming the door shut._

Pulling out of his memories, Beckham shook his head and stubbed out his cig before lighting another one. This time he actually smoked it instead of just letting it burn like the last one. Once he was done he once again butted the smoke and this time he made his way back into the Coffee shop. Blayze scrunched her nose up at the smell and quietly commented. "18 months gone Beckham, hope whatever you are keeping from me is worth throwing that away."

"It was smoke or go hunt down that pretty boy." Beckham snarled out.

"Beckham you can't do that." Aubrey gasped in horrified shock.

Beckham's eyes flashed dangerously and Blayze swore softly to herself at the look on her brother's face. Last time she had seen that look on Beckham's face, the guy who had been harassing her in grade 11, ended up in the hospital after being found badly beaten in the park. Blayze looked over at Aubrey and shook her head slightly.

"Look I don't know all of what happened that night. I heard the rumours going around but as it was just gossip I never paid it any mind. He never told me and I've respected his privacy regarding the details. Now you have just dropped the bomb that there is so much more behind what happened than what appears on the surface, not to mention that you have implied that Chloe isn't safe in her relationship. Get her out of the relationship Aubrey, I'll only hold him back for a month, after that all bets are off and someone will be explaining to me wtf happened." Blayze waited till Aubrey nodded before continuing. "Good, now, let us walk you home and we will grab dinner in the dining hall for this first night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine. Ok so as promised, warning. Towards the end of this Chapter is a trigger a domestic abuse trigger.**

The next couple of weeks passed without incident though Blayze did tell Beckham how Chloe had barged in on her shower demanding that she sing for her. He laughed at his sisters embarrassment and how she had told the redhead to cover her junk. He wasn't laughing when she got to the end and how Tom had been with Chloe and showed up towards the end of their conversation and leered at her while trying to compliment her voice. She had promised the redhead she would think about the auditions. That was last Friday. It was now Monday and currently at this very moment she was annoyed that her father had woken both her and her brother up. Though she was at least thankful that he hadn't grabbed and dragged her out of her room by her ear like he had with Beckham.

"Funny this dorm doesn't look like your guys's Intro to Philosophy class."

"That's because we are posing a very philosophical question," Beckham began before Blayze joined him. "If we don't go to that class, will it still suck?" they finished in unison.

Their father stared at them shaking his head unwilling to let them see he had found their answer amusing because the class did in fact suck for 90% of students.

"You two need to get out of this room and go to class and socialize,"

"We do get out, we work at the radio station." Beckham interrupted.

"Great that dark old place were the two weirdos are at." Dr Mitchell sarcastically fired off.

"Well, four now." Blayze fired back just as sarcastic.

Dr. Mitchell let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "Look you two have the ability get a great education, for free I might add, and what are you doing...nothing. You are pissing it away."

"We already told you we didn't want to come here, that we wanted to go to LA start paying our dues..."

"DJing isn't a career Blayze, it's a pipe dream. There are so many talented people out there that are undiscovered or they hit big once and fizzle out just as quick. You need an education to fall back on. Look I know you both resent me for not being around," He trailed off at the twins scoffs, "Fine, give it the year, if you still want to go to LA I'll pay to send you both, but the both of you need to put in the effort here. Join at least one club. You two are supposed to be making memories and having the time of your lives, not holed up in your dorms. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that the two of you stayed out of trouble during frosh week last week but you need to live a little guys."

The twins nodded and their father sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get from them and left the dorm.

Blayze had in fact made a friend with the boy, Jesse, who had been singing to her from the cab. Beckham had fell over laughing at how unashamed Jesse had been and Blayze' mortification over the admission. Turns out Jesse, was an aspiring movie score maker and figured interning at the radio station would look good on a resume later on. She just wasn't willing to tell her father that. For the most part Beckham kept quiet as they stacked cd's listening when Blayze grumbled, venting her frustrations about the task as it wasn't what she had expected but understanding she had to start somewhere and was just glad she wasn't an errand boy like Jesse was. She likes to think it's because Luke liked her better but knows that it's probably because Beckham had intimidated him without even saying a word. Beckham had that effect on people. He was a quiet guy, still very shy due to his having been bullied, but he could throw off a very intense 'don't fuck with me or my sister' vibe when needed. Blayze looked at her watch and cursed,

"Becs, if we are doing this let's go." Blayze yelled at her brother.

Beckham popped out of his bedroom shrugging on a blue and black plaid flannel shirt over his black tank top. He had changed into a pair of relaxed black jeans and was wearing his Doc boots. He was also currently sporting 3 day old scruff as he hadn't bothered to shave the last few days, paired with his artfully tousled hair like he had just rolled out of bed. Blayze was wearing her standard black skinny jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt. They arrived just as what appeared to be the last two people auditioning using the same song and they looked at one another thinking 'Shit'. They didn't know they had to prepare that song for auditions. He watched as Chloe acknowledged that Blayze was there and encouraged her to sing whatever. He hadn't heard Jesse come up behind him as he watched his sister sing Cups.

He stepped out onto the stage once Blayze was done and announced the he was the last one to audition. He looked over at her and she nodded. He took a deep breath and began to sing Rolling in the deep. (AN: the acoustic cover version by Linkin Park.) When he was done, Aubrey looked blown away, completely shocked that he could sing like that. She knew he was musically inclined but had never heard him sing before. Chloe was staring at him like she was trying to place who he was. Beckham wasn't surprised at all that she didn't recognize him. Beckham was six inches taller, lost the baby fat, had dyed his hair an indigo blue and was currently wearing his contacts instead of his glasses. He had avoided being around when she came home from college during holidays and summers unlike, when he knew that Aubrey was home visiting, so she hadn't seen him change and grow like her best friend had. He gave a small smirk and threw a cheeky wink at Aubrey before walking off the stage. Tommy and Justin thanked everyone for coming out and advised that those who got in would be contacted.

Once he was off stage Jesse was rambling a mile a minute. "Holy shit dude! I had no idea you could sing, let alone sing like that!"

Beckham smirked at the astonished boy before responding. "Before today only two people knew that I could sing like that." Out of the corner of his eye Beckham watched as Tom approached his sister and attempted grab her ass, five seconds later he was standing in front of her when he saw Tom raise his hand to hit her when Blayze had elbowed Tom the second she felt his hand. Grabbing Tom's hand, Beckham bent the wrist back at a painful angle, dropping the pretty boy to his knees. He leaned down and snarled in his face "You ever lay a finger on my sister again you will be eating through a straw for the rest of your fucking life after I have permanently rearranged your face for you. Do we have an understanding?" At Tom's nod and pathetic whimper, Beckham let him go with a slight shove causing the older guy to fall on his ass.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked as she came around the corner.

"Nothing. Just instilling the lesson of how to keep one's hands to themselves when he tripped over his feet and fell." Beckham replied his eyes daring Tom to say something.

Looking to both Blayze and Jesse who nodded at her unasked question while they both glared at Tom on the floor, Aubrey turned her attention to the pretty boy on the floor. "Tom what are you doing here? Chloe is waiting for you outside for your dinner date like you asked her to."

The unlikely foursome watched as Tom pushed himself of the floor and immediately left the area as fast as he could without running. Once he was gone, Blayze wrapped her arms around her brother holding him tightly as he vibrated with rage. He took a deep breath letting the familiar smell of her shampoo and perfume wash over him, calming his senses before hugging her back asking her softly if she was ok and when she nodded into his chest. She then laughed and slapped his chest when he told her that if she hadn't worn her boots her elbow would have sac'd Tom because she's so short. He kissed the top of her head and told her that he would catch up with her and Jesse in just a minute to head out to the station.

He turned to Aubrey once they were out of earshot. "If anything happens tonight call me. I don't care how late it is I want you to call either myself or Blayze and we will be over asap! After what just happened I know he will end up taking his anger and frustrations out on Chloe once they are alone. I know his type, I've seen it before." Beckham sighed before continuing at Aubrey's silent demand. "A girl I was friends with in school, she was dating this guy who came across as charming, doting and seemingly adoring of my friend. Always surprising her with flowers at school or small gifts. One day I heard her cry out in pain in the hallway, I ran around the corner and he was standing over her hand raised and already in motion, hitting her again. I got there just after the second hit and smashed him head first into the lockers knocked his sorry ass out. I helped her up off the floor and noticed he had ripped her shirt. She apparently had been trying to get away from him. I stripped my shirt off and gave it to her to wear on top of hers so she was covered as we could hear someone coming around the corner. That's how the principal and another teacher found us. Her crying with a split lip and swelling beginning around her eye as well as the beginning of a nasty bruise on her cheek, me shirtless and that piece of shit lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her brothers and I had a chat after I drove her home that day. Her ex-boyfriend seemed to have had a terrible accident a few weeks later. Seems he became terribly clumsy and 'fell down' multiple flights of stairs, he spent a few months in traction. Apparently he had started abusing her a few weeks after they started dating, always apologized after, begged her to not leave him, all her friends telling her how lucky she was to be with him because he loved her so much, got to the point she felt stuck. She had been with him almost a year by the time I stumbled upon them in the hallway. One of her other friends had witnessed the abuse first hand and tried convincing her that she needed to get out. My friend was too afraid of what he would do. So this girl ended up having the same look in her eyes when she would look over at my friend that you had two weeks ago in the coffee shop, the same one I see in them now." He looked down at his watch and sighed. "I really need to get going if I have any hope of getting to the station on time Bree. I mean it, call at the first sound of something not right." He gave the older blonde a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before darting out the door and hopping in his truck where Blayze and Jesse were waiting and immediately sped over to the radio station, were they arrived with 2 minutes to spare.

Once at the station Beckham had a quick word with Luke regarding what had happened and just asked the guy if he could keep a lookout for when he wasn't working with his sister. He knew what type of guy Tom was. His fear would keep him a way for maybe two weeks before his anger and ego would have him try again with his sister. Luke agreed without hesitation and even offered to walk her back to the dorms if either Jesse or Beckham wasn't around. A few hours later he got a text from Aubrey saying that Tom had bailed on Chloe and the two spent the night in planning for hood night. Beckham fired off a quick thank you before returning to the monotony that was stacking cd's and albums at the station.

**AN: Ok so I cannot stress this enough, if you are in a relationship that isn't healthy, take steps to get out, make a plan. I know it isn't easy and scary as hell but you are strong enough to do it and escape. **

**If you are a friend or a loved one who sees this shit going on, step up, step in and say something. I don't know about you but I would rather my friend or loved one be safe and hating me than in a toxic relationship that will wind up killing them. There are numbers and support groups out there that can and will help you to help them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine. Ok so as promised, warning. This Chapter is a trigger, a domestic abuse trigger.**

A few nights later found the twins in the common area of their dorm. Blayze was working on a mix and Beckham was singing Good Life as Blayze recorded it for said mix she was working on. He had already sang I lived earlier. Beckham had gotten a text earlier advising him to leave the door unlocked for both him and Blayze. He appreciated the heads up knowing otherwise people would have gotten hurt if they had tried to 'kidnap' the twins. Once the song was finished, they went straight into Sugar Boom Boom. Half way through the song both Bella captains and a senior Treble had quietly entered the living room and watched in fascination as the twins harmonized perfectly together after trading off, Blayze for the hook and Beckham for the actual verses. Blayze hit the stop button on her laptop and looked over at the applause that was coming from the doorway. Beckham smirked at the blush that dusted his sisters cheeks before making sure to grab his wallet and keys. Once Blayze shut down her equipment the twins turned around so the seniors could 'kidnap' them. An hour later they were standing in the amphitheatre watching the different groups laughing and celebrating their successful initiation. Well Beckham was watching the others while trying not to laugh as Jesse unsuccessfully hit on his sister and then when a buzzed ginger invaded Blayze' space talking about how they were going to be best friends and his sister's sarcastic comment about how Chloe had already seen her naked. He finally gave up on holding his laughter once Chloe walked away saying she needed her jiggle juice.

"Make good choices!" Blayze called after the older girl before turning and punching her brother, hard, on his arm.

He had expected this reaction from her so he had his arm flexed knowing it would feel like she had hit a rock. It still hurt but was worth it as he smiled at her cursing him when she shook out her hand. Jesse had come back and had a cup of beer for the two of them. Beckham took a tentative sip and made a slight face at how it was a cheap lite beer but otherwise said nothing. An hour later he was laughing and joking with Jesse, his sister and a few others when he noticed an altercation happening out of the corner of his eye. He let out a growl of rage before demanding they go get Aubrey as he rushed over to where a pretty boy was currently putting his hands on a crying redhead who was staring back at the older boy fearfully. He saw her split lip and blood trickling from her nose and let out an inhuman sound that caused Tom to freeze in fear. He never saw the fist that plowed into his jaw sending him stumbling into the shadows. Beckham shedding his flannel shirt dropping it beside the crying redhead, stalked towards the older the boy. He bared his teeth in a vicious smile as he saw the blood dribbling from the older boys mouth. He could hear shouting behind him but didn't care. A part of him may have hated Chloe for how she treated him all those years ago, but he didn't hate her enough to watch her be abused and let it continue to happen. He watched as Tom got ready to swing and let it connect with his face. Beckham laughed as it hit him and heard his sister's "Oh fuck" at his laughter. Tom looked confused for a second before he swung again, this time Beckham ducked and counter punched. He took his time, playing with the older boy trading blows until Tom who was feeling cocky uttered the taunting words

"You know your sister Blayze grew up to be quite the hottie. Once I'm done kicking your ass I'm going to fuck her hard, hold her down, make her scream for me as I shov…" He never got to finish his sentence. Beckham broke Tom's jaw before he pummelled the boy with a flurry of combinations before finally knocking his ass out with a vicious uppercut. He looked down at the older boy who was barely recognizable, nudged him none to gently with his foot waking him up. The others watched as Beckham hauled the older boy to his feet and whispered in his ear, they watched as whatever it was that was said, caused Tom to piss himself before Beckham pushed him away in disgust. He watched as Tom stumbled off out of sight. Taking a deep breath Beckham let it out slowly before the sounds of crying reached his ears again. Turning around he was met with a sight that broke his heart. Chloe was sitting on the ground clutching his shirt like a blanket as she sobbed into it while in her best-friends arms.

"You know Red, I really hope you're not using my favourite shirt as a hanky right now." Beckham teased softly using the old nickname he had had for the older girl since he was a kid.

Chloe's head whipped up at the nickname and she launched herself into his arms. Beckham caught her easily and listened as she mumbled apologies over and over again. He waited it out and softly rubbed her back waiting for her to calm down.

Campus police had been called and were talking with Jesse and Aubrey, as they watched something on Jesse's phone. Blayze had gone to get his truck with one of the other trebles as an escort when the campus pd had first pulled up, and had pulled up five minutes later and was waiting to take both him and Chloe to the hospital. Jesse mentioned how Tom had attempted to grab Blayze' ass a few days prior and what had happened then, when they had asked why he would make comments about her specifically, and now she was giving a statement to the campus police.

An hour later found Chloe and Beckham at the hospital and pictures being taken of both of their injuries while Aubrey and Blayze paced in the waiting room. The campus police turned over everything they had to Barden PD, they had pulled the video footage from the campus camera's along with the video from Jesse. They had thoroughly documented everything from the interviews once they realized it was more than the perceived drunken brawl.

Tom had been picked up and was at the hospital being treated for his injuries. Beckham had done a number on the older boy's face. Shattered his nose, cracked his cheekbones, his jaw needed to be wired shut and was missing a few teeth. Beckham had also cracked 3 of Tom's ribs during the fight. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises that littered the older boys face. He had smirked when he overheard those details. He had just finished having his eyebrow stitched and the nurse had been very helpful in removing his contacts before the swelling got too bad in that eye. Tom had been wearing one of his class rings and it had cut Beckham twice once below and once above his eye. The doctor who had stitched him up at least used the cosmetic sutures for the cut under his eye. He hissed as the nurse cleaned out the dirt and debris from his knuckles on his right hand at the moment. There was concern that one of the knuckles may have been chipped and they were waiting on the results of the x-rays taken. The nurse finished with the cleaning and all too cheerfully told Beckham to drop his pants. The doctor had ordered for him to have a tetanus and penicillin shot for the damage to his knuckles from Tom's teeth. Grumbling he dropped his jeans and slipped the waistband of his boxers over his right cheek. He grunted as she jabbed him twice and cursed at the third needle. Apparently the nice doctor had ordered a shot of Demerol as well the nurse had happily informed him when he asked what the hell?! He slipped his boxers back up and winced as he pulled his jeans up and as quick as he could zipped and buttoned them back up. He grimaced and removed his tank top. It was crusty with mostly dried blood, sweat, dirt and to a lesser extent Chloe's tears. He turned around at a shocked gasp and saw his sister, Chloe and Aubrey in the room. Aubrey turned around and marched out of the room on a mission. He looked down at himself and saw the discoloration of his ribs and cussed. A few minutes later Aubrey came back in the room with a nurse, the doctor and one of the officers that was still at the hospital collecting the information regarding the extent of the injuries each party received. More pictures were taken, this time of his torso and a brief examination that left him thankful that the doctor had ordered the shot of Demerol for him earlier. It wasn't the first time he had bruised ribs, was sure that it wouldn't be the last time either. A quick wrap later along with an ice pack to help reduce the swelling and the nurse was finally bandaging his hand as well. Turns out that there was no chipping or cracks, just swelling from the repeated blows to Tom's face. Blayze had grabbed his spare pair of glasses from his truck and brought them in for him, along with one of his zip up hoodies he always left in it. He looked over at the fidgeting redhead and took pity on her.

"How you doing Red?" He asked gently.

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck, once again crying into his chest. He patiently waited it out, once again soothingly rubbing her back as she cried out her emotions for the night. The doctor came back with his discharge papers and told him that he was free to leave. He nodded in thanks as he realized that Chloe had fallen asleep against him. He carefully adjusted her and slid an arm under her knees before standing with her in his arms. Aubrey went to protest until he told her that he was numb from the Demerol and nothing hurt for the moment. He carried Chloe out to the truck and got situated with her in his arms before settling in for the short drive back to campus. Aubrey quietly gave Blayze directions to her and Chloe's apartment. He carried Chloe into the apartment and into her room laying her down on her bed. She wouldn't let go of his hoodie so he shrugged out of it and covered her with it. Standing he quietly shut the door behind him and followed Aubrey back out to the living room where she turned around and hit him in the back of his head.

"You scared the shit out of me when Blayze came over and said you were in a fight with Tom." Aubrey furiously whispered before hugging the younger boy.

"I'm sorry Bree. But I knew Chloe needed you. I'm just glad Jesse had the cognitive ability to record what happened. He was pretty drunk."

"Yeah. Blayze also told me that you were just playing with him and that if you wanted to you could have completely broken Tom."

"I had to let him land a few shots Bree." Beckham shrugged. "Otherwise it looks like aggravated assault and battery in my case instead of self defense and the defense of another person. Trust me I still want to break him and if this had happened off campus I would have. But this way, there is no way that Tom will stay out of jail. He will be expelled from Barden as soon as it gets out that he threatened to rape a faculty members daughter. He's finished here and he will have to move out of our hometown as well." He let out a jaw cracking yawn. "I'm heading home Bree. I'll text once Blayze and I are in our dorm so you know we got back alright." He laid a kiss on her forehead before leaving. 10 minutes later he was kicking his boots off, sending Aubrey a text as promised and fell asleep on top of his blankets.

**AN: Ok so I cannot stress this enough, if you are in a relationship that isn't healthy, take steps to get out, make a plan. I know it isn't easy and scary as hell but you are strong enough to do it and escape.**

**If you are a friend or a loved one who sees this shit going on, step up, step in and say something. I don't know about you but I would rather my friend or loved one be safe and hating me than in a toxic relationship that will wind up killing them. There are numbers and support groups out there that can and will help you to help them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine. Ok so as promised, warning. This Chapter is a trigger, a domestic abuse trigger.**

Beckham woke up to a loud pounding sound. He looked around groggily and groaned as he read the time on his phone. It was only 9:00 am. He was tempted to ignore whoever it was at the door.

"I know you're awake in there Beckham, now open this fucking door!"

Beckham cursed knowing that if he didn't open the door and deal with this now his father would continue to bang on his door, waking everyone else up on the floor if he hadn't already.

"What Dad?" Beckham asked tiredly as he yanked the door open.

"The hell do you mean what? I get woken up by the dean saying that you had been in a brawl and that my presence is needed in her office in the next thirty mins. What the hell have you done?" Dr. Mitchell demanded as he grabbed his son by the shirt he had put on before passing out.

Beckham having had enough of his father's attitude easily broke the hold and shoved him hard, sending the man flying backwards into the opposite wall outside the door.

"First off, don't ever fucking put your hands on me like that again I will lay your ass out. Second, go to the meeting you ass and find out what happened. Get your facts before you come here and insinuate shit. I'll be expecting your apology." Beckham slammed the door in his father's face not really caring if he woke people up.

Beckham grabbed his headphones and cranked his music before laying down once again, quickly falling asleep once again. He woke up a few hours later to the smell of a cafe mocha with a couple shots of hazelnut in it. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and winced at how tender his face was having momentarily forgotten that he had gotten stitches last night. He used the sink in his 3 piece bath and brushed his teeth and carefully washed his face, cleaning off the dried blood and smudged dirt. He felt really gross but knew that having a shower was out till later tonight. He walked back over to his desk and saw the folded paper on top of the coffee cup.

'_Sorry I overreacted and assumed I knew what had happened. You and Blayze have a meeting with the Dean 9am Monday._

_Dad_'

Beckham scoffed at the note and tossed it on the desk before taking his first sip of the morning well more like afternoon as he looked at the alarm clock noting that it was half past noon. He quickly changed into a pair of cotton fleece basketball shorts and was fiddling with the bandages wrapped around his ribs. He had removed the now very warm ice pack that had been wrapped against his ribs last night and was attempting to rewrap them not having much luck. Sighing he really hoped that Blayze was up. He grabbed his mocha and opened the door to the common area grumbling to himself.

"What are you doing with those wraps Mitchell?"

Beckham damn near jumped out of his skin when he heard Aubrey's voice.

"Well I figured I'd see if these would be any good for helping me look like a deconstructed mummy somehow I don't think its working." Beckham deadpanned before continuing "I'm obviously struggling Posen. I removed the cold pack they wrapped against my ribs last night…" Beckham trailed off turning puppy eyes and his most pathetic face he could muster at the blonde.

The blonde just rolled her eyes while sighing at her friend. "Guess it's a good thing we came by then. Brought some cream to help the bruising fade as well as the painkillers they gave you at the hospital last night. You left them in the hoodie that you left Chloe wrapped up in."

Beckham nodded but otherwise didn't say anything. He was too drained by last night's events to really comment. He looked over to where Chloe was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in his hoodie, and felt his rage begin to simmer once again at seeing the bruising on her face. He closed his eyes and attempted a deep breath and winced slightly at the pain he felt, holding it for a six count before slowly letting it out. He lifted his arm so Aubrey could rub the cream on to his ribs, shivering at how cold it was at first. He relaxed as much as he could as the blonde gently rubbed the cream in.

"Now you need to apply heat for 15 minutes. It will help relax the muscles before I rewrap your ribs."

"There is a magic bag by the microwave. 30 seconds should be more than enough time."

"Ok once you have this on, your sister and I are going to go get some food and you two are going to talk."

Beckham nodded tiredly while rubbing the space between his brows knowing that after what happened last night there was no way to avoid this talk any longer. Five minutes later he and Chloe were alone. He had handed Blayze his credit card to cover the cost of lunch and more coffee.

"Why did you do it?" Chloe began softly. "You hate me Beckham, not that I blame you, but you do, so why would you defend me?"

"Do you honestly think that I'm that shitty of a person that I'd just stand by and watch a woman, even if I hated her, be abused? That I'd do nothing? Wow, you really do know nothing about me, that all those years I thought we were friends, we really weren't." Beckham spat out bitterly.

Chloe looked at him sadly before deciding to just plunge into the reason why she was here, that Aubrey dragged her over for.

"What do you remember from that night at the party Beckham? Correction, what do you remember of after you and I had sex that night?"

"Why? What does it matter?"

"Please Beckham, just answer the question." Chloe pleaded

"You want to know what I remember? Fine. I remember everything about that night. I remember how I felt like the luckiest bastard there that night when you pulled me onto the dance floor with you. I remember how thrilled I was to be dancing with my kind and gorgeous friend, who I had been crushing on since just before I hit puberty and had slowly been falling in love with ever since, after she had turned down other guys that night. How I felt invincible when she kissed me. How I had been slowly falling in love with her because she didn't treat me like how all the other girls did. When we went off to that bedroom it felt like a dream. I mean it had to be, there was no way that said 17 year old girl would want to sleep with my 15 year old self. Instead she, she blew my mind. She showed me patience, she showed me what it felt like to be loved, she showed me tenderness. She showed me how to map her body with my fingertips, how to draw out the softest sounds that even now five years later, still drive me crazy in my memories. She showed me with her body how to love, how to give while taking. When it was over, I thought that I was floating and the only thing keeping me grounded was that she was lying in my arms. I remember I was lightly dozing when she finally got up and how once she was dressed she kissed my forehead and mumbled something that no matter how hard I tried, I could never make out the words. That same girl then ripped out my heart and completely shattered it the following days at school. How I could have bragged about banging one of the hottest girls in school, how she was sober and wanted me, but I chose to keep it to myself instead. How everyone regarded me as just a pity fuck or a revolting consequence of a lost bet. How I found out she had been dating the captain of the soccer team. How she would just watch and sometimes laugh as his teammates would make my life miserable for the rest of the year. How she watched them push me around, when they tripped me or when they would slam me into lockers. How my love for that girl who had taken me to unbelievable heights followed by a soul crushing low, slowly simmered into bitter hate. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Chloe had begun to silently cry during his description of what he had felt for her. The depth of his feelings, and whether he realized it or not, the love as well, had been in his voice. Of course she heard the hurt as well. She knew that back then he had a crush on her. She had been crushing on him as well even with the two year age difference, he had always been more mature than those of his age. Both he and his sister were, it's why they had been popular with the senior class for the most part. Sadly Chloe had ended up in a relationship with Tom a few months prior to that night of party. They had been on a break that night. Tom had told her that he was tired of her. He had been telling her within just a few weeks after they started dating that no one else would want her or love her. That night she had seen the want and desire in Beckham's eyes and she had already known that he had a crush on her. That night she let herself believe that it could be different, that she could be with him like they both wanted. Unfortunately Tom had heard about what had happened at the party and it had not ended well for Chloe.

"I had whispered against your forehead that I loved you. That I wished things could be different for us. The reason I left you that night is I had gotten a text saying that Tom was on his way to the party. He had found out that I slept with you. I knew that if he found us together he would have hurt you Beckham, he and his buddies would have beaten you till you ended up in the hospital. I wasn't willing to let that happen. I could deal with him hitting me, but I wasn't willing for that to happen to you. I was so angry with him too. He had more or less dumped me a few days before the party so I didn't see what business it was of his what I did that night. I yelled at him that night. Wasn't my smartest decision." Chloe laughed humourlessly flashing a broken smile before continuing. "By the time he showed up you had reappeared downstairs and were spinning to give Blayze a break, I was sitting out front with Aubrey. He drove us back to my place, my parents had gone out for the weekend. He always made sure to not mark my face." Chloe said quietly, her eyes unfocused lost in the memories. "That night, well the only part of me that wasn't bruised was my face, my feet and my hands. It was the first time he beat me that badly and every time I'd tell him to leave you alone it would happen again. I got really good at using concealer on my body. The more I would demand that he leave you alone the more he had his friends torment you in front of me. Once I stopped saying anything about it and just smiled and fake laughed, he finally stopped. Unfortunately by then it was too late and the damage was done. He took a great amount of glee in knowing that he had broken me and that you had begun to hate me. The day I showed up on your doorstep, the day after grad, he was gone with his parents on a family cruise. I wanted to tell you everything to explain what had been happening, but when I saw your eyes, I knew it was too late. It didn't stop me from begging for a chance to explain, and well we both know how that ended. I thought I'd be able to escape him by coming here to Barden, I was so happy. For an entire year I was free of him. Aubrey and I took a general arts and science course that way we could earn credits towards our chosen courses and lighten that first year load some. To say I was shocked to find him one night knocking on my dorm room door during my second year here at Barden is an understatement. Turns out he had his father make a rather generous donation to get him accepted. That night he told me that I would never escape him, that I was his until he was finished with me. Was the first time he actually slapped me in the face. Was also the first time he took what he wanted simply because I was his. Fast forward three years and here we are."

Chloe had tears streaming down her face during the entire time she recounted the events of the party and glossing over what her life had been like with Tom. Beckham was torn between two emotions, his rage was simmering underneath the surface but at the same time his heart was breaking. Four years. Four fucking years she lived in her own personal hell. Then the guilt came crashing down on him. He had been so self absorbed in his own misery he missed all the signs. He had been pacing as he attempted to process and get his rage under control. When the guilt crashed over him, he dropped to his knees in front of her and screamed. It was a scream of rage and utter despair and then he collapsed in on himself and just cried. He cried for her, he cried for his younger self, he cried for the 17 year old Chloe who sacrificed her own safety for his. He cried for the woman that sat before him who had to endure being sexually abused on top of being physically assaulted. He felt her arms come around him.

"Oh god Chloe, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shhhhhh baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought you had to. What your broken heart told you to do. In your shoes I would have done the same." Chloe ran her fingers through his hair. "Bree wanted to tell you as soon as she figured out what was happening, but I begged her to keep quiet. I was so afraid of what he would do to you, I loved you too much to chance it. I've always loved you Beckham."

Beckham looked up at her for a moment staring searchingly into the eyes that had been haunting him for the last five years. "Say it again!" He demanded hoarsely, once he found what he had been looking for

Chloe cupped his scruffy cheeks and leaned down until she was a hair's breadth away from his lips and whispered against them; "I love you Beckham. I always have." before planting the softest kiss against his lips. She pulled back when she heard the key in the lock, and felt Beckham's arms wrap around her waist burying his face against her midsection just as her best friend and a tiny DJ who looked ready to kill rushed through the door.

**AN: Ok so I cannot stress this enough, if you are in a relationship that isn't healthy, take steps to get out, make a plan. I know it isn't easy and scary as hell but you are strong enough to do it and escape.**

**If you are a friend or a loved one who sees this shit going on, step up, step in and say something. I don't know about you but I would rather my friend or loved one be safe and hating me than in a toxic relationship that will wind up killing them. There are numbers and support groups out there that can and will help you to help them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine. Ok so as promised, warning. This Chapter is a trigger, a domestic abuse trigger.**

**Also Thank you to the guest reviewer that pointed out that this was initially uploaded under a different movie... i highly recommend not uploading when you are high and about to pass out, the titles start to blur together at that time.**

* * *

Aubrey and Blayze had been coming up the stairs at the far end of Baker hall when they heard the gut wrenching scream. Blayze froze for a moment before whispering her brothers name and taking off like a shot sprinting up the last few steps before racing down the hall towards their dorm. Had they come in the front they would have already been there but as student parking was at the back, Blayze lost precious moments getting to her shared dorm. Aubrey had caught up to Blayze halfway down the first corridor. It had taken her a moment to situate the coffee tray she was carrying, but her years of personal cardio allowed her to easily catch up to the shorter brunette. They rounded the second hallway together, seconds later Blayze was attempting to unlock the door, and a moment later the two girls were rushing through the doorway. Aubrey took in the scene before her as Blayze still looked around for the cause of her brother's scream.

"You told him didn't you Chlo. You told him everything." Aubrey stated softly.

"Yeah Bree I did." Chloe replied as she absently ran her fingers through Beckham's blue hair.

Realizing there was no threat to her brother, Blayze placed a hand on his back.

"I'm ok Blayze." He replied, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Aubrey looked at Chloe before glancing at the tiny DJ and back at Chloe. The unasked question clear in her eyes. The redhead nodded. She hadn't wanted to expose the younger girl to her shame, but when Aubrey had advised her of Tom's interest and what he had said to Beckham during the fight, she knew that Blayze had a right to know.

"Blayze let me wrap your brothers ribs and you and I will talk in your room ok. I don't think Chloe can handle telling her story again, let alone your brother listening to it again. Chloe, go use Beckham's bathroom to wash your face honey. Blayze grab our coffees please and I'll meet you in your room."

Aubrey waited until both girls were out of the room before pulling Beckham to his feet and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You should have told me Bree. You should have told me he was hurting her." Beckham commented brokenly.

"Oh baby boy I couldn't. She made me promise her and then swear on my Bella's scarf that I wouldn't breathe a word. In her mind you were still the shy sweet boy who loved her, that everyone had bullied. She knew that you would be out for blood. She had no clue that you have been kicking ass and taking names for the last four years. I promised her just as I promised you that I wouldn't tell her anything about you I made sure to set any pictures of you and I to private on my Facebook as well. Just like I couldn't tell anyone else as we had no proof of him hurting her. No one ever saw him doing anything, until last night. And even with the video, you can bet your ass his father will do everything he can to cover this whole thing up." Aubrey growled out towards the end.

Beckham gave her his signature smirk when he pulled back from the hug but Aubrey could see the rage simmering in them. "He can try but he won't get far. The videos have already been copied and are waiting to be sent to multiple media outlets. Complete with detailed information about the two combatants, why it started, leaving Chloe's name out of it, and of course how Daddy tried to cover it all up should that happen. Daddy won't be able to buy his way out of that one, not to mention it will be posted all over social media." Beckham sneered out towards the end. He lifted his arms as Aubrey began to wrap the Tensor bandage around his ribs. He grunted once she was done.

"Alright bruiser, you're all done. Go put a shirt on. I know for a fact that a certain ginger is obsessed with your abs after seeing them last night." At his pink ears the blonde laughs softly before continuing. "Eat the food we brought ya and take a painkiller. I can see the physical pain in your eyes. And while you are doing that I'm going to have an emotionally straining chat with your sister."

"Word of advice. Block off the door." At the blondes puzzled expression Beckham continued. "She won't react well to finding out that Chloe stood by with the bullying, after she and I slept together. Actually you may want to lead into the story starting with how the shit started between the now walking dead man and Chloe, then progress to the party and the rest. It will probably go over better. My sister may be small but she's vicious when she wants to be and I have been teaching how to defend herself since we were 16 so the last thing I want to do is have to stop her furious little self if she comes flying out of her room to smack Chloe."

Aubrey just shook her head in amusement at his teasing description of his sister. She lightly shoved him towards his room before turning to go to Blayze' room. He grabbed the tray with the remaining coffees and the small bag of take out before walking into his room. He set both down on his desk. He unplugged his headphones from his laptop and let the music fill the silence in the room. He chugged the remains of the mocha his father had gotten him before sipping the one Blayze had got him. He was trying to decide what would be easier to wear a shirt or one of his zip up hoodies before finally choosing one of his sleeveless zip ups. He didn't really notice that he had been singing along to Just like a Pill. He popped one of his painkillers at the end of the song. He took a bite of the ham and cheese wrap that Blayze had picked up for him knowing that he normally didn't eat until at least four hours after he woke up. He closed his eyes and and let the music playing wash over him for the moment. He hadn't heard his bathroom door open nor had he realized the Chloe was watching him from the door listening to him as he was singing along to the song. playing

**_"..And it's draining all of me_**

**_Oh they find it hard to believe_**

**_I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see.."_**

_"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth,"_ Chloe joined in surprising Beckham with the emotion in her voice.

**_"My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_**

**_You cut me open and I"_** He joined her before holding the note as she sang the chorus.

Once the song was done Chloe wrapped her arms around him from behind, hands rubbing over his stomach, fingers dancing along the muscles causing them to quiver. She laid a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades before trailing kisses across his shoulders. Chloe had moved a hand to trail over his shoulder, nails lightly scratching as she drew her hand down between his shoulder blades before pressing it flat and moving it upwards once again. Nails teasing the back of his neck before her fingers slowly made their way into his hair. She lightly fisted her hand in his hair and tugged his head back, enjoying the low groan the action elicited. Chloe smiled to herself loving how her simple touches still made him so responsive. She moved her lips up the side of his neck suckling, nipping and soothing here and there before moving them across the shell of his ear.

"I love you so fucking much Beckham," she began softly knowing that her cursing was still a turn on for him even five years later. "I want the chance for us to try a relationship. I understand that it make take some time for you to work things out in your head still. Just know when you do, I will be here waiting and wanting." She nipped his earlobe before letting go of his hair and taking a step back.

As soon as she stepped back he turned around to face her, showing her exactly the effect she still had on him. Chloe was unable to contain the small moan that slipped out upon seeing the formed bulge in his shorts that hadn't been there before. He smirked at the sound and stared into her eyes.

"Careful Red. You're playing with fire in teasing me like that. If I was feeling 100% you would be up against that door with your legs around my waist until you were begging for more, and neither of us are honestly ready for that. I want you Chlo, I always have, even when my heart was filled with hate and bitterness for you. And even with that hate and bitterness, I suspect that the love was always there, it is a delicate line between love and hate after all. That being said, it's you who needs to make sure that you are ready." He held up a hand when he saw that she was about to protest. "Chlo, you have been stuck in a toxic and seriously abusive relationship for four of the last five years. That is something you need to work through before you can have a healthy relationship with anyone. I'm not going anywhere, but if you want to be with me, then I need you to seek help to work through that." He waited until she nodded her agreeance. "Now that being said I also have something that you should know but we don't need to get into it today. Sound fair?" Chloe nodded once again. "Good now if you will excuse me a minute, I need to pour some ice water in my drawers." He smiled at her giggle and kissed her cheek as he went into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and splashed some cold water onto his face, lightly rubbing away his dried tears from earlier. He thought about what Tom had said about Blayze and it effectively killed his arousal. He shook away the quick shot of rage that fired through his system at the memory and rejoined the redhead that was waiting for him.

He had finished the wrap that he had started earlier as well as his mocha and was currently sipping on some Gatorade as they watched some Netflix. Well more like Chloe was watching whatever she wanted as he struggled to stay awake. He was entirely too comfortable with her curled up next to him and the effects of the painkiller were kicking in. He quit fighting and gave in, falling asleep with his arm wrapped around the redhead as she rest her head on his shoulder. That's how Blayze and Aubrey found them. Aubrey took a picture of the two. In his sleep Beckham' face was turned towards Chloe and Chloe was gazing at his sleeping face. Love, longing and adoration plain to see on her face. Once the blonde had her picture, Blayze cleared her throat gaining Chloe's attention. Blayze crooked her finger, turned around and left to the common room. Aubrey whispered to her best friend that it was all right and that she would stay with him. Chloe nodded and left after dropping the softest kiss on to his forehead. Aubrey sighed. Her anxiety was at its peak right now and it was all she could do not to vomit after all the stress of the last 13 hours. She had brought the cream in with her to apply to Beckham' face. He woke once she was done.

"You look like you are about to vomit blondie. C'mere" he slurred as he opened his arms for her.

She rolled her eyes at him but curled into him nonetheless. Beckham had found out quite by accident about Aubrey's stress/anxiety vomiting when he was a freshman in high school. Blayze was out with some friends for the night so he was hanging out in the tree house he, Blayze, Aubrey and Chloe had built when the twins were 12. He had been reading as the radio played softly when he heard someone puking. He popped out onto the small deck and looked out, spotting the blonde in the twilight. He called out to her and convinced her to stay as she had been on her way to the small get away anyway. She wouldn't stop pacing so he eventually just pulled her down on top of him holding her head against his chest forcing her to listen to his steady heart beat as he took measured breaths. For the first time since Aubrey had discovered this particular quirk of hers, someone was able to calm her down relatively easily. He never demanded that she tell him what was wrong he would just hum along to the radio as he held her whenever she showed up needing his calm help. There was a few times that people thought that they were a thing because she would come up to him in the hallways during midterms or after an especially hard assignment had been turned in, and just curl herself into his chest, letting the rhythm anchor her and soothe her frazzled nerves. More often than not they would meet at the tree house, normally because he was avoiding being at home due to his mother's drinking. They fell asleep laying like that many a night. She came back out of her memories to the sound of his light humming fading away as he drifted off once again. She focused on whatever it was that Chloe had been watching while waiting for her best friend and Blayze to come back in the room.

Once Chloe had closed the door to Beckham' room Blayze wrapped her up in a big hug. She would deny it if Aubrey told anyone, but when the blonde had told her Chloe's story, she cried for the older girl. She had been so angry with the redhead for her treatment of her brother but now she understood why and her heart broke for the older girl, and for her brother.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Chlo. I get why you did what you did to protect my brother. That being said, you hurt him again, they will never find your body." Blayze advised in a quiet, calm, but deadly tone. Chloe actually felt a fissure of fear travel up her spine at the words and at the look in the shorter girls eyes.

"I have no intentions of deliberately hurting him Blayze. I love him." Chloe replied quietly.

Blayze searched the redhead's eyes until she was satisfied with what she saw in them.

"Good. Now I do have another bone to pick with you…." Blayze trailed off watching as Chloe went pale at her words. "How the hell did you not recognize me dude?! I mean c'mon you have known me since I was like 10. I get you not recognizing my dork of a twin last night until after the fight, as it was dark and all, but you barged in my shower!"

Chloe laughed at Blayze's words even though she knew that the younger girl was genuinely puzzled over the fact that Chloe legitimately didn't recognize her.

"Honestly, it was because of Tom. If you noticed at the activities fair I never once looked you in your eyes, same with when I ambushed you in the shower. Tom hated it when I looked him in the eye, he said something about me challenging him if I did that. After awhile it became a habit to avoid direct eye contact. And to be fair Blayze, you have changed some. You have a darker, edgier look compared to when we were in school together. It threw me off some. Had I looked into your eyes at the fair or in the shower, I would have recognized them anywhere and immediately would have known who you were. I've only ever known you and your brother to have the particular shade of blue that you both do."

Blayze mumbled something under her breath about Tom that was best not repeated. Blayze took in a deep breath and held for a moment or three as she weighed the pros and cons of what she was going to say next.

"What are you and Aubrey doing next weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"You two should come out with Beckham and I. To be honest we don't spend a lot of our free time here on campus."

"ummm….ok….Wha," Chloe was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open." Blayze called out thinking it was RA finally checking on them.

"AUNTIE Bwayze" Blayze turned as she saw her godson come barrelling through the door.

"Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" Blayze asked as she bent down to hug the small boy who looked to be about four years old. She smiled as he nodded his head rapidly. "Good 'cuz I missed you lil dude."

Chloe watched the interaction with amusement as the self proclaimed badass turned into a softie in front of the redhead's eyes at the sight of her nephew. When the little boy looked over at Chloe she froze.

Chloe looked up as Beckham came through the door to the common room.

The little boy screamed before launching himself at Beckham' legs.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**AN: Ok so I cannot stress this enough, if you are in a relationship that isn't healthy, take steps to get out, make a plan. I know it isn't easy and scary as hell but you are strong enough to do it and escape.**

**If you are a friend or a loved one who sees this shit going on, step up, step in and say something. I don't know about you but I would rather my friend or loved one be safe and hating me than in a toxic relationship that will wind up killing them. There are numbers and support groups out there that can and will help you to help them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine. This is a bit of a filler chapter**

* * *

"Hi little man. What are you doing here?" Beckham asked as he carefully picked his son up.

"Daddy has boo boos, I came to kiss dem better. Nana and Poppy said it would make you feel better." The little mini Beckham said as he frowned at his father's face.

Chloe watched as Beckham held perfectly still as his son left butterfly kisses all over his face.

"There daddy. Boo-boos all better now."

"That's right lil man, Daddy's boo-boos feel all better now because of your magical healing kisses." Beckham told his mini me as he lightly tickled his belly, smiling at his sons giggles.

"I'm sorry Beckham, we thought he was still asleep when we got the news about what happened. Caleb insisted that we had to come see you before we went home." The older lady that had come in with the preschooler explained once the giggles died down

"It's ok grams. Better to happen now instead of us showing up to dinner tomorrow and me scaring him looking the way I do. Where's Pops?" Beckham asked as he gently rubbed his son's back as the little boy snuggled into his father's shoulder eyes closed.

"Having a few choice words with your father regarding his treatment of the two of you. Lets just say he isn't exactly thrilled with his only child right now. Besides that's not important right now, we are being rude you have guests. Hello again Aubrey and Chloe."

"Hello again Mrs. Mitchell." The seniors reply in unison, both completely baffled as well as shocked that Beckham had a son.

The older woman smiled and chuckled to herself as she studied the two girls. It was obvious that both the redhead and blonde were quite taken with her grandson. The blonde looked like she was ready to burst with questions but was doing an admirable job in holding back. She looked over hearing his soft grunt of pain and Blayze was currently in the process of gently removing her godson from his father. Caleb stirred briefly but once Blayze had him situated he snuggled into her and was soon sound asleep once again.

"I've got bruised ribs to go along with this sexy mug of mine grams." Beckham deadpanned at his grandmother's unasked question.

The older woman rolled her eyes as her lips twitched in amusement. Aubrey let out a snort of laughter at her friends words and dry tone. Chloe had a hand over her mouth trying to hide her soft giggles and Blayze just smirked at her brother, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Personally I think this new look of yours is an improvement dude."

Beckham flipped his sister off and their grandmother just shook her head at her grandchildren. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and frowned at the message. "Seems like you should be expecting a phone call Beckham. Poppa just left your father's home after educating the man on a few truths."

Beckham groaned. "Bloody hell Grams, that is not a discussion I wanted to have with him. There was a reason I never told him anything. I'm not exactly proud of what I had to do but I don't regret it either. I would do whatever it is that I have to in order to provide for my son. I'm just extremely grateful that you and Pops moved back when you did."

The twins grandmother notices the haunted look in his eyes and engulfs him in a hug.

"Oh my sweet sweet boy, you went through so much in such a short period of time. It wasn't fair to you. But you are stronger for it and you are one hell of a father to your son. Both poppa and I are proud of you Beckham."

"Thank you Grams." He whispered so shyly that she was reminded that even though he was technically a 20 year old man, Beckham was still very much that little boy who just wanted someone to be proud of him. She once again cursed her own son for walking out of his children's lives without even a second thought to their well being.

"How's the house coming Grams?" Blayze asked in an attempt to take the focus off her brother while he tried to regain his composure.

"Everything is on track, we should be moved in by the end of the week. We are still keeping the other house, just going to use it as more of a weekend/getaway/ summer home as it's on the lake. Besides the deed is in both your names."

"What?" Blayze asked stunned.

"I never told her Grams." Beckham whispered in his grandmother's ear.

She tugged his hair in retaliation knowing that he was hiding his face and ears so she couldn't pinch his cheeks or tug on his ears.

"When your mom passed, she left the house in both your names. It had been set up that way even before your parents divorce. She wanted to ensure that you two would never have to leave your childhood home until you were ready to, if ever."

"Oh." Blayze quietly replied. The ringing of her phone prevented her from further comments. She sighed when she looked at the caller ID. "It's dad. He will just keep calling and get more and more aggressive. What do you want me to do Beckham?"

"Answer it but put him on speakerphone."

"Hello dad, Wha..,"

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD BROTHER OF YOURS? TELL HIM TO ANSWER HIS GODDAMN PHONE."

"Ok first off, slow your roll dad and stop yelling and talk like a civilised adult. Secondly, Beckham is resting due to his injuries he got last night defending Chloe or did you already conveniently forget about that?" Blayze quickly moved to lie Caleb down on his father's bed, closing the door partially to block out any further conversation.

"Don't get smart with me Blayze, I am your father show me some respect."

"Excuse you? How about you do something to actually earn my respect Warren. My father is not you. I call my father Pops or Poppa. He was the one who was there for me. He has been more of a father and dad to Beckham and I than you have ever been. Please explain to me how or why I would show respect to a man who walks out on his family simply because he found some younger pussy? Tell me Warren, does Sheila know that not only was she the other woman, but technically she was the side piece to the side piece? I'm sure that is information she would love to know after what… ten years of marriage?""

"How DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE CU-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence WARREN MICHAEL MITCHELL." Blayze looked up expecting to see icicles hanging in the air as her grandmother's cold tone of voice whipped across whatever bullshit her sperm donor was spouting or attempting to spout. "See I didn't want to believe that the boy I had raised is the same man who was saying the things your children had been telling me you had been for the last month but now that I am hearing it for myself I'm glad that your father and I had the discussion we did. You were warned Warren. Here's how things are going to go from here on out. You will leave my grandchildren alone, go back to doing what you did for the last ten years and act like they don't exist. You will continue to pay for their tuition here for however long they decide to attend, even if they decide to stay here for graduate studies. Until you can pull your head out of your ass, don't bother contacting this family And lastly, you might want to find yourself a lawyer, a good one because your lovely wife just arrived in time to hear her husband use such vulgar and degrading language towards his own daughter." The twins grandmother promptly hung up on her son.

"Hello Sheila dear."

"It's good to see you again Renee despite the current circumstances." Sheila greeted her mother in law. "I actually came down to see how Beckham was doing and to offer my services should legal council be needed and to come sit in on the meeting with the dean Monday morning. I already have feelers out as Mr Henderson will be making waves and trying to push whatever buttons he can and put pressure where he can to try and make this go away or cause you Bec, and you as well Chloe, problems. I already have an investigator digging up dirt on his son and what all else daddy has covered up." Sheila stated with a sneer towards the end.

Aubrey had to hide a grin when she heard the echo of Beckham's words from a couple of hours ago. She looked over to her best friend and noticed that Chloe was still in a bit of shock. Aubrey herself was shocked and a bit miffed that their friends hid this information from her but knowing the twins, there was a major reason for them to do so. She looked up as the door opened once again and smiled as Michael peeked his head around the door.

"Well I see everyone is still standing and no brawls have started." Michael greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Hi Pops." The twins greet in unison.

"You know it has been 20 years and I'm still not used to you two doing that. Now come here and give an old man a hug would you."

Blayze laughed and jumped into his arms. He spun her around in a circle making her let out a squeal that she would deny ever happened. Laughing he set her back down before reaching an arm out to his grandson and pulling him in for a hug once Beckham was within reach.

"So we originally stopped by to make sure that you Blayze were still able to DJ your cousin's wedding and you Beckham, they want you to sing a couple songs, at the very least."

"Let me guess two songs from the Irish Rovers?" Beckham asked amused.

"Yes and the groom wants you to sing a song for his lovely wife… Shut up and dance?"

Beckham and Blayze laughed as those were the exact words their cousin said to her groom to be.

"Yeah Poppa I'll still DJ for them. We already made sure that the station manager didn't schedule any shifts for us that weekend. "

"You kids are the best!"

Both Blayze and Beckham blush at their grandfather's simple words, but it meant the world to them.

"Alright we better get going Renee we have reservations to get to. We promised the little hurricane we were taking him to that Pirate restaurant tonight."

"Well you two have fun with that." Beckham began amusement colouring his voice. "In all seriousness thank you for taking him. I don't want to frighten the other kids with this beat mug of mine."

"Oh hush Beckham," His grams lightly scolded. "You know we would do anything for you three. As long as you Skype every night for his bedtime when you aren't able to visit or be home, it means the world to him to be able to say good night to his daddy."

"Yes ma'am." Beckham replied kissing his Grams' cheek.

More hugs are exchanged before Michael carefully picks his great-grandson up and they leave. Sheila leaves a few minutes after assuring the twins that she will handle their father and that she would see Beckham at 9 am Monday morning.

"Soooooo I was thinking," Beckham began "We should redo initiation night. Seeing as the fight cut it short for everyone. Bree can you get in touch with the others for the redux? We will provide the tunes and set up the bar in the amphitheatre. Tell them it's a 90's early '00's theme."

"Sure, on one condition, you tell us how the hell you have a son."

"Well you see when two people have…. Ow ow ow Jesus H Christ! What is it with the women in my life being so violent with me." Beckham grumbled while pouting as both Aubrey and Chloe had slapped the back of his head. "Get comfortable it's not a fun story and I'll say this right now, I don't regret having my son, I do however regret how he came into this world. Fuck, I need a beer. Actually I need something much stronger but a beer will do for now." Beckham sighed as he sat down in his chair beside the couches in their common room. He closed his eyes and took a moment to steady himself before he began. He looked up as a bottle of Corona appeared in front of him. He smiled slightly thanking his sister. He took a swig before taking a deep breath and began.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I cannot stress this enough, if you are in a relationship that isn't healthy, take steps to get out, make a plan. I know it isn't easy and scary as hell but you are strong enough to do it and escape.**

**If you are a friend or a loved one who sees this shit going on, step up, step in and say something. I don't know about you but I would rather my friend or loved one be safe and hating me than in a toxic relationship that will wind up killing them. There are numbers and support groups out there that can and will help you to help them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect other than 5 characters that you will meet later on in the story. Oh and any of the errors... those are all mine. This is a bit of a filler chapter**

* * *

"So after you guys had graduated and went on your summer trips before settling in here, word had gotten around about Blayze and I being decent house party DJ's thanks to the junior and senior parties we spun for. We began spinning for kids at other schools. Come October we were spinning for a homecoming party. I had finally dropped the remaining baby fat and over the summer I had filled out some with all the calaesthetics I was doing along with the Krav Maga. Apparently I had become desirable to the ladies...who knew." Beckham gave a self deprecating laugh that bothered both seniors. "Blayze and I were ooh'd and ahh'd over because we had gotten our matching tattoos and industrials done just before school started. We had groupies, no other way to put it, we fucking had groupies.

I was able to scare away most of the guys and the ones I hadn't scared off, Blayze did after knocking out a rugby player who wouldn't take no as an answer. Unfortunately I had no such luck. If I was a dick it just made me more attractive, if I was nice they saw it as encouragement. I just wasn't interested in anyone at that time. Besides they were only interested in me because of what they thought I was. Anyway so at this particular party the libations were flowing as were the drugs. Mostly ecstasy, straight mdma and some ghb were around. Blayze was going to be the responsible one out of the two of us and drive home after the party so I had been drinking beer throughout the night. Never to the point of being smashed, but just enough to keep a constant buzz and lose myself in the music when I wasn't spinning. I should have been paying attention, but to be honest I didn't think it would happen. One of the girls got me a shot and I thought nothing of it slammed it back. Yeah, within half an hour I'm tripping over the flashing lights and have become a tactile junkie. They dosed my shot with mdma. Instead of freaking out I decided to just go with it. I had set my beer down behind the DJ table we had set up, I thought it was safe there, how fucking wrong I was. I had been dancing with a mutual friend of ours and went back and finished my beer. The last thing I remember of the night was of someone grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the living room.

Our mutual friend noticed I was missing after hearing about how a group of girls decided to dose the badass DJ. As Blayze was safely spinning behind the DJ table drinking bottled water that left me as the one they were talking about. Our friend, she searched the house for me once she noticed that the groupies were missing as well. She found me alright." Beckham stopped for a moment. He drained half his beer in one gulp before continuing keeping his eyes on the floor between his feet as he rolled the bottle between his hands.

"She found me in one of the guest rooms. It, it wasn't pretty. I was tied to the head and foot boards, completely out of it. The girls were recording what was happening to me. Our mutual friend called her father and demanded he show up yesterday. They lived two houses down. Anyway she apparently snuck up on the ones recording and ended up scaring them into staying where they were. The others ran out of the room oh and the absolute best part of all this, two other girls had been taking turns riding me while I was completely out of it. Did you know that apparently guys can still get hard and maintain an erection even when fucked out of their mind on chemical stimulants? " Beckham heard both seniors gasp at his words. Whether due to the bitter sarcasm or because of what had happened or perhaps both he didn't know and at the moment it didn't matter

"So her dad makes his way through the party and finds us in that room. His daughter barely keeping her shit together. He takes one look at what was in that room and called it in. The party was shut down, everyone kicked out except for those involved and Blayze of course. The only thing about that night I'm grateful for is that I have no memories of what happened and that they kept my sister from seeing me like that in that room. The things I'm telling you are what has been told to me, what I saw from the videos and what I read in the signed confessions. Anyway, they called an ambulance and got me to the hospital. They pumped my stomach and got me on an IV and drew a lot of blood. They found ghb and rohypnol in my system as chasers to the mdma they had dosed me with earlier in the night. The two girls that had their fun were charged with multiple counts of rape and multiple drug charges. They had been having their fun with me for a few hours by the time I was found. The ones recording were charged with making child pornography as I was barely 16 at the time. The others in the room were charged as accessories. It was all hush hush and everyone was sentenced before the following Monday morning. It's amazing what old money can do. Anyway stories started going around that I had a three some that night, another was that it was an orgy. I ended up being seen as a stud when it was all such utter bullshit. I couldn't say anything to contradict the stories so I just ignored them.

Anyway, fast forward to eight weeks after the party, my lawyer calls me and tells me that I'm going to be a father. Imagine my surprise. There were talks back and forth regarding the pregnancy and in the end she ignored her parents wishes and carried to term. The day my son was born I served her with papers to terminate her parental rights, the same with her parents, terminating their rights as next of kin. I had contacts who had contacts and word had gotten back that her parents were trying to put my son up for adoption. Again old money comes in handy for shit like this. So yeah three years ago on May 30th at 6:20 that evening weighing in at 6 pounds and 7 ounces, Caleb Linkin Lancaster-Mitchell made his debut into this world. My son may be the product of my rape but he's my son. Like I said I don't have any memories of that night after a certain point, so to me, he's just my boy. I had to do some questionable things to provide for him in the beginning. Like working as an exotic dancer for a few months, I was a ..umm, private dancer as well. I even worked as a go-go boy in one of the gay bars. Sheila was the one who discovered what I was doing. Warren had been notified of what had happened to me at the party and he didn't care, he said it was my own fault, that guys don't get raped by women. Anyway she paid for a 'dance' once she saw me at a private club and we ended up talking about the what and the why of my situation. She was the one who helped me get early access to my trust. Mom was so drunk most days she didn't notice I was gone every weekend. Caleb was such a quiet baby that sadly she didn't notice him around either. I'm just glad that she got sober and was able to meet him before she died. When she died grams and pops moved to us and helped with taking care of the tiny terror that is my son. So fast forward a few years and here we are."

Beckham finished his beer without looking up and continued to stare at his feet. He felt arms come around him from behind and knew that it was Aubrey from her perfume.

"You're still a dick lick for not telling me but I understand."

Beckham gave a small laugh at her words.

"Wait a minute… you said Lancaster?" Beckham and Blayze nodded. "You mean as in the Lancaster Corp that holds all the exclusive contracts for the DoDS? As in the family worth multi billions?"

"The very same. Mom didn't want to go into the family business. She married Warren in a quiet ceremony at city hall when they were in college. He had no idea who she was at first. It wasn't until she handed him a prenup to sign that he figured out who she was. He figured that when mom passed he would get control of our trust funds. Joke was on him, after he walked out on us mom had set it up that in the event of her death Grams and Pops were the trustees. He didn't find out that I got access to my trust fund until after he had already had us covered by his tenure for university. That's why he calls me a little bastard. That and he knows I see through his bullshit in making nice with Blayze and I. Blayze and I like to rile his ass up by referring to Sheila as the StepMonster. She knows that we do it and often scolds us for doing so when he's not around. He has no idea that we are actually on very good terms with her. In fact Blayze and I adore the woman, once we got to know her."

"You're lucky you're already bruised to hell and back, otherwise I'd beat your ass for hiding your son from me."

Beckham flashed her a quick wolfish grin. "Don't threaten me with a good time Bree I know you've always wished to hear me say, 'Thank you ma'am, may I have another.'"

Aubrey shivered at his husky tone as did Chloe. Aubrey mentally shook herself before responding.

"Oh baby boy you wouldn't be able to handle me." She whispered in his ear, lips grazing the rim before pulling away.

Aubrey had heard his breath hitch when her lips brushed his ear and felt a little smug. She had always found her friend attractive and had a thing for him for years now, but he had always been into Chloe. Then one summer night they were in the tree house when he was 17 things changed between them, Beckham had just helped Aubrey through a panic attack. Once she was calm he leaned down to kiss her forehead as she had turned her face up to look at him and their lips met. They ended up in a heated make out session before Beckham got a call saying he was needed back home. The two friends had fooled around but had never actually slept together, they did everything but the actual deed itself. Aubrey was going to have to talk to her best friend about a few things.

Chloe watched the interaction and realized that Beckham was Aubrey's summer and holiday fling so to speak. Her best friend had always said that there was someone back home that she had grown to have some sort of feelings for but never said who. They didn't really talk much about it, mostly because Aubrey would distract Chloe by being naked and tending to her wants and needs. Yes the two of them would hook up, even while she was with Tom. Aubrey had made Chloe feel loved and worthy enough to be loved. Aubrey had made Chloe feel desirable and wanted, instead of used and abused. Chloe's heart initially may have wholly belonged to a snarky, shy stormy eyed boy from back home, but Aubrey had wormed her way in. She wasn't sure when her love for her best friend had crossed from platonic to romantic, but she knows she wouldn't change it. She loves them both and wants them both. Her eyes widened as she realized that tidbit of truth. Well shit, she thinks to herself, how the hell am I going to figure this out?

Blayze watches the three and hides her amusement as well as manages to keep her smirk off her face as she watches the two seniors come to the same conclusion. Finally she thinks to herself. The thing happening between the two seniors was obvious to Blayze as she had known them since she was like 10. Whatever was happening between Aubrey and her brother had taken her a little longer to clue into as Beckham was private as hell especially after what happened to him at that homecoming party. She hadn't been paying attention to what playlist she had set up when both seniors' heads snapped up as her brother's voice came through the speakers.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise_

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes_

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

Beckham had written a song and wanted to record it the year after Caleb had been born. She had initially suspected that song had been about and for Chloe, but now, now Blayze suspects that the song is about and for both seniors.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

They both turned to look at Beckham, their hearts breaking for him. They could hear the emotion in his voice as he sang. The longing, the self deprecation and utter heartbreak.

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide_

_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside_

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me_

_You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself_

_Just myself, myself, just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

By the end of the song both seniors were in tears. Blayze quietly steps out of the room. Beckham sends her a grateful look as she does so. As soon as the door closed behind Blayze, Chloe launched herself into Beckham's arms and Aubrey hugs him from behind once again.

"Oh baby boy what are we going to do with you? We know you're not perfect. I don't know about Chloe as I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but I happen to think that you are perfect for us." Aubrey stated quietly finally verbalizing her infatuation that she felt for her long time friend.

"Bree's right baby. You already know how I feel and that I want you back. I just hadn't figured out how to tell you that I Bree and I have been in a quasi relationship the entire time I was with Tom here at Barden. I only just figured out that I want and need you as well as Bree."

Beckham could feel the blonde nodding her head in agreement to her best friend's words.

"You both understand that I am a packaged deal right? Now that our grandparents are moving to Barden, the majority of my free time will be spent with my son. As much as I may want to date and be with someone I haven't because he comes first. That and my heart has already been taken by my childhood friends." Beckham mumbles that last sentence quietly, so quietly that the two seniors almost missed it, almost.

"We understand that Caleb comes first and always will baby boy. We get that we won't always be able to go out every weekend and to be totally honest, Chloe and I will be tied up most weekends with Bella rehearsals. I'll be stuck inside my own head being anal retentive in making sure its all perfect when I'm not studying. That being said, I will always make time for you either as your friend or hopefully as more."

Beckham turns to face the blonde and searches her green eyes for what seems like hours but in reality was for only a few heartbeats before snaking his hand into her hair pulling her down for a kiss. He meant for it to be a chaste kiss but just as with Chloe, kisses never stayed chaste between him and Aubrey. They broke apart when they heard Chloe's low whimper of need. Aubrey leaned over and pulled the redhead into a searing kiss. Chloe rocked her hips against his, grinding against his lap as her and Aubrey kissed. Beckham let out a strangled sound and uttered "my room, now." before standing up with the redhead still in his arms. He walked the short steps through the door of his room after Aubrey, kicking the door shut behind him and spun around having the redhead pressed against his now closed door. Aubrey sat on his desk chair and watched, listening to her best friend moan as Beckham teasingly rotated his hips, grinding into Chloe as he devoured her mouth.

"I warned you Red," Beckham began before he nibbled on her neck sucking hard. "I warned you that the next time you teased me that you would be in this exact position. Now lets see if we can hear that sweet sexy voice of yours begging for more." He returned his attention back to her neck as he partially unzipped his hoodie that she was wearing, exposing her collarbone. He left love bites all on the left side of her neck forcing her to look over at Aubrey. He moved his lips up to her ear.

"Do you see her over there? Watching us? Watching has I grind my rock hard cock into you? It's because of you two that I'm this hard. Watching the two of you lose yourselves in your kiss… fuuuuucccck it was sooo fucking hot." He punctuated his words by thrusting his hips against hers, knowing he was teasing her as his cock ground against her core hitting her clothed centre just right. He used his skills from having been an exotic dancer to drive the redhead insane with want and need, reducing her to pleading whimpers and moans.

"Tell me baby, does Bree have her hand down her pants as she watches us? Is she touching herself as she watches you come apart for me, with our clothes on?" He heard twin moans in response to his question. A few more thrusts and the redhead came apart in his arms and he heard Bree gasp out a shuddering moan. He carried Chloe to the bed and gently laid her on it. He stood back up and stretched his back, Both Aubrey and Chloe moaned at seeing the hardened bulge in his shorts.

"See something you like ladies?" he teased while stripping his hoodie off.

Aubrey let out a growl as she got up from the chair and shoved him back against his door kissing him hard as she gripped him through his shorts. He groaned into her mouth thrusting his hips against her hand. He felt her smirk into the kiss and growled lowly. He slid a hand into her unbuttoned pants, fingers dipping into her underwear, he swore as he felt just how wet she was. He let his finger tease her clit, flicking and rubbing before sliding lower to tease her opening. He knows how to tease her, how to make her beg but he's not interested in doing that right now. He thrusts two fingers inside her opening. Aubrey broke their kiss head falling back and a low throaty moan leaving her as he began to work his fingers in and out of her he set a quick rhythm curling his fingers every third thrust. She had pulled him out of his shorts and was stroking him in that way that drove him crazy making his hips move before he could stop them. He worked faster feeling her begin to clench harder around his fingers. He added a third finger and it was Aubrey's undoing. She surged forward against him, hips riding his fingers hard as she muffled a scream in his neck. He helped her ride it out and once her walls relaxed once again, he removed his fingers. He sucked his fingers clean groaning at the blondes taste.

"Fuck Bree, you my dear taste really fucking good today." He hadn't noticed that Chloe had gotten off the bed until he heard her whimper. She was on her knees looking up at Aubrey seeing her like that made him twitch in the blondes hand and began oozing precum.

"Go ahead love, it's his turn to cum now." No sooner had the words left Aubrey's mouth, Chloe's lips were wrapped around his head licking and sucking. Chloe licked sucked and teased and Aubrey was cradling his balls, alternating between tugging and squeezing. "Cum for us Beckham. Cum for Chloe." Aubrey urged in his ear. His eyes rolled back as he had tried to move Chloe away and she growled at him and took him deeper, the vibrations from her growl pushed him over the edge and he was shooting his load down the redheads throat.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Beckham rasped out. "That was different. More intense."

Chloe hummed happily tucking him back in his shorts after kissing the head one last time. She then stood up and pulled him towards his bed. Chloe stretched out first then pulled him down with her. Aubrey followed and curled up on the other side of Beckham. Minutes later all 3 fell asleep within moments of each other.

* * *

**AN: Perfect - Hedley**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****As always I own nothing pertaining to Pitch Perfect. The plot is mine same with the errors... those are mine as well. **

* * *

"When Beckham woke up he was alone. He found the note on the pillow beside him advising that the two women had gone back to their apartment to change and that everything was already set up for the initiation night redux. They had written that they also expected him to be dressed appropriately and that jeans and a hoodie or one of his flannel shirts were not acceptable to wear for the night, not if he wanted to keep the two hottest seniors at Barden. He laughed at the words before getting up and having a shower. He decided to wear a pair of his comfortable black khakis, a t-shirt a shade lighter than his eyes, a vest and his leather jacket. He had his sister help him with wrapping his ribs. He Skyped with his son wishing him good night and promising that both he and Blayze would see him tomorrow. Once Blayze was ready they left their dorm and went for a quick bite to eat before heading to the amphitheatre and getting Blayze set up for the night. After many eye rolls and mock suffering sighs, she plays Boot Scootin Boogie for her brother as he finished tapping a couple of kegs then after some serious puppy dog eyes he got her to line dance with him. She knew it made her look like a dork but again she knew it would make him smile, it's what they always did for one another. Soon enough the music brought out the others and they had joined in the dance. Aubrey and Chloe had been at the top of the theatre with the rest of the Bella's and watched with smiles on their faces.

"Who's the hottie with shortie? He's got that whole bad boy thing going for him." Stacie asked.

"Down girl. That's Blayze's twin brother and he's spoken for." Aubrey answered the tall brunette.

"We'll see. I told you," Stacie replied, not actually paying attention to what was said and gestured at her crotch. "He's a hunter." Aubrey bristled at the younger girl's words but Chloe, realizing that Stacie hadn't paid attention to what was said, grabbed Aubrey's arm and lightly squeezed it with a head shake before leading the blonde and the rest of the Bella's down to where the party was at.

Beckham noticed when the Bellas arrived and quickly shed his jacket, leaving it with Blayze' laptop. He felt two pairs of eyes burning into his back, watching his every movement causing him to smirk as he turned around and winked at the two seniors who were eye fucking him. Before he could greet them he got dragged over to where the Trebles were for a game of beer pong. After two rounds he bowed out of the next round and went to check on how his sister was doing. He wandered over to where the makeshift DJ booth was and saw that she was being entertained by the bigger blonde from the activities fair. He felt someone come up beside him and they trailed a hand down his arm as they whispered something suggestive in his ear. He choked on his beer when he recognized the voice.

"Jesus Conrad you trying to kill me?" Beckham asked in amusement.

"Oh my god, Beckham?!"

Beckham laughed before wryly replying: "I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me, last time you saw me I was in my birthday suit and tied to a damn bed." Beckham paused and took a deep breath before continuing quietly. "I never did thank you for what you did. I know things would have been much worse if you hadn't come looking for me."

Stacie looked over at her old friend and gave him a hug. "Give me your digits dude we need to catch up sometime soon." The two swapped numbers and shot the shit for a few minutes before Beckham pointed out an easy hookup for his friend.

He laughed at the cheers that go out when the beginning notes of Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy began. He was pulled on to the makeshift dance area by a certain blonde senior as the redhead watched with hooded eyes. Soon enough Chloe joined him and Aubrey on the dance floor. He danced with the two seniors moving them around the dance space, moving with them like he did at the old house parties. At some point Aubrey pulled his face to hers and claimed his mouth with hers in a kiss that fried his brain for a few moments. When she pulled back with a self satisfied smile at the effect she had on him she spun him around to face Chloe who kissed him just as hungrily, if not more so. Both women staking their claim on him in front of everyone.

"HOLY SHIT! GET IT MITCHELL!" one of the Trebles yelled out.

Beckham was too dazed to do more than grin at the comment. Aubrey and Chloe each kissed a cheek as they rested a hand on his abs. He slung an arm around their shoulders and walked over to one of the many free benches so he could sit as his ribs were starting to protest from the dancing. Once Aubrey noticed him wincing she demanded that he strip his vest and shirt off so she could check his ribs. Not wanting to fight about it he did as she demanded. He flinched as she gently poked and prodded before re-wrapping his ribs. Chloe had stolen his t-shirt and refused to give it back.

"Is this going to be a thing now red? You stealing my shirts and hoodies?" He teased as he put his vest back on.

"It smells like you and makes me feel safe." Chloe replied in a small voice.

Beckham wrapped his arms around her holding her close, not saying a word. Yes they had come to an agreement between the three of them this afternoon, but there was still a rough road ahead for him and Chloe. He just hoped that Aubrey had the patience of a saint to deal with the both of them.

At some point during the party it was decided that karaoke was a good idea and in their own way the different acapella groups were battling it out, well mostly it was the Trebles and the Bellas going back and forth. Blayze and Beckham had refrained from taking part, opting to provide drinks and ensure everyone was safe. That being said, the twins aren't sure how they got convinced to do this, probably a combination of booze and the right amount of physical bribery and pouting. One simply doesn't say no to a pouting Chloe Beale, it's like kicking a puppy, you just don't do it. Blayze had forgotten the power of that pout. At least they had remained strong on picking their own songs and not letting Chloe or Aubrey choose for them. So they did what they always did, they chose a song that they could do together and not sing against one another. Sighing Beckham nods as Blayze plays the instrumental file.

Beckham/_Blayze_/**Both**

One, two, three and to the fo'

Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dr. Dre is at the do'

Ready to make an entrance, so back on up

('_Cause you know about to rip shit up_)

Gimme the microphone first, so I can bust like a bubble

Compton and Long Beach together, now you know you in trouble

Ain't nothin' but a "G" thang, **baby**!

Two loc'ed out niggas so we're **crazy**!

Death Row is the label that **pays me!**

Unfadeable, so please don't try to fade this (_Hell yeah_)

But uh, back to the lecture at hand

Perfection is perfected, so I'ma let 'em understand

From a young G's perspective

And before me dig out a bitch I have to find a contraceptive

You never know she could be earnin' her man

And learnin' her man, and** at the same time burnin**' her man

Now you know I ain't with that shit, Lieutenant

Ain't no pussy good enough to get burnt while I'm up in it

(_Yeah_) And that's realer than Real-Deal Holyfield

And now you hooka's and ho's know how I feel

Well if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk

**I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff**

**It's like this and like that and like this and uh**

**It's like that and like this and like that and uh**

**It's like this and like that and like this and uh**

Dre, creep to the mic like a phantom

_Well I'm peepin', and I'm creepin', and I'm creep-in'_

_But I damn near got caught, 'cause my beeper kept beepin'_

_Now it's time for me to make my impression felt_

_So sit back, relax, and strap on your seatbelt_

_You never been on a ride like this before_

_With a producer who can rap and control the maestro_

_At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick_

_You know, and I know, I flow some ol' funky shit_

_To add to my collection, the selection_

_Symbolizes dope, take a toke, but don't choke_

_If you do, you'll have no clue_

_On what me and my homey Snoop Dogg came to do_

**It's like this and like that and like this and uh**

**It's like that and like this and like that and uh**

**It's like this**

_And who gives a fuck about those?_

So just chill, 'til the next episode

Fallin' back on that ass, with a hellified gangsta lean

Gettin' funky on the mic like a ol' batch of collard greens

It's the capital S, oh yes I'm fresh, N double-O P

D O double-G Y, D O double-G, ya see

Showin' much flex when it's time to wreck a mic

Pimpin' hoes and clockin' a grip like my name was Dolomite

Yeah, and it don't quit

I think they in the mood for some motherfuckin' G shit

(_Hell yeah_) So Dre, (_What up Dog_?)

Gotta give 'em what they want (_What's that, G_?)

We gotta break 'em off somethin' (_Hell yeah_)

And it's gotta be bumpin' (**City of Compton!**)

_It's where it takes place, so when asked, yo' attention_

_Mobbin' like a motherfucker, but I ain't lynchin'_

_Droppin' the funky shit that's makin' the sucker niggas mumble_

_When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie, they all crumble_

_Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked_

_My motherfuckin' homie Doggy Dogg has got my back_

_Never let me slip, 'cause if I slip, then I'm slippin'_

_But if I got my Nina, then you know I'm straight trippin'_

_And I'ma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down_

_And if your bitches talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down_

_Yeah, and you don't stop_

I_ told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock_

_But I'm never off, always on, to the break of dawn_

_C-O-M-P-T-O-N, and the city they call Long Beach_

_Puttin' the shit together_

_Like my nigga D.O.C., "No One Can Do It Better"_

**_Like this, that and this and uh_**

**_It's like that and like this and like that and uh_**

**_It's like this_**

_And who gives a fuck about those?_

So just chill, 'til the next episode

Once finished the twins turned their attention to their respective captains smirking knowing that they had effectively shut down the bickering of which team was going to win. No one wanted to perform after them so Blayze was able to go back to playing 90's and early '00 mixes for the rest of the night with the occasional request thrown in.

It was a little after two in the morning and the majority of the party goers were in some sort of state of intoxication, the party had been a drama free success. Beckham had stopped drinking beer and switched to Gatorade 30 mins after he had been dancing with the two seniors earlier in the night. Now they were shutting it down and making sure everyone got back to their dorms alright. He had already pulled his truck up earlier so he could drive Aubrey and Chloe back to their apartment. Currently he is tired and in a lot of pain. He had brought his pain killers with him but had refrained from taking any, now he was regretting his decision. He had a few of the Trebles take the speakers and lights back to the Treblemakers house a few minutes ago. He had seen Jesse walking his sister back to their dorm. He let out a jaw cracking yawn as he waited on the two seniors. His phone buzzed, Blayze sent him a text that she got back safe and that Jesse was passed out on the couch in their shared space. He replied telling her that he may or may not see her in the morning, wasn't sure if he was going to be awake enough to drive back after taking Chloe and Aubrey home. A few minutes later the girls appeared and Aubrey looked irritated. He noticed that she was carrying two Bella scarves. He raised his eyebrow and Chloe let out a small giggle at the blonde's annoyed huff.

"It's not funny Chloe."

"It kinda is babe. You caused both those guys to go limp with your glare alone."

"Not my fault. I don't care that they were hooking up, it's the fact that those two former Bellas had no class about it and were fornicating where anyone could see."

Beckham let out a snort at her words. "Fornicating? Really baby?" He asked in amusement. "I know you were raised to be a southern lady Bree but did you really have to use the word fornicating?"

Aubrey turned her glare on Beckham and he looked back at her amused.

"Give up baby, you know that your glare has no effect on me, not when you have been giving me that same glare since I was 12. I've become immune to it. Now get in the truck so I can drive my girls home. I'm exhausted, it's been a long day."

Chloe who was still feeling her liquor just giggled quietly as she watched the interaction between the two before hopping up into the truck. She smiled as she heard Aubrey sigh in defeat and climbed in beside her. Beckham closed the door and made his way to the other side and got in. As he pulled away he wasn't really paying attention to what was on the radio as he began to absent mindedly softly sing along.

_Tell me what I'll never be_

_Make me feel broken_

_Tell me what I should believe_

_I didn't know it was broken_

_And I'm gunnin' for you_

_I'm gunnin' for you_

_And I will wait, I'll write another letter to myself_

_And I will find out that morning comes faster alone_

_I hate the way you look at me_

_As if I was broken_

_And the perfection of my frailty_

_Has been questioned and broken_

Both seniors could feel the sorrow and pain in the lyrics as they listened to Beckham. They realized that he wasn't really aware that he was singing along and that he seemed mostly to be singing to himself as he drove. By the time the song was finished he was pulling up in front of their apartment building.

"Baby boy, you're not driving back to your dorm, you're exhausted you're staying here tonight."

Beckham just tiredly nodded at Aubrey's words and parked his truck in their parking lot. The trio got out and quickly made their way into the apartment. Beckham quickly shed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and shrugged out of his vest. He sighed as he began to unwrap his ribs knowing he shouldn't sleep with them wrapped. Aubrey gave him a bottle of water and gave him a look that wordlessly demanded he take a painkiller. He gave her a tired wink and showed her he already had one in his hand. He quickly popped it and washed it down with the water. He sat down to undo his boots and found that he was having long blinks. Aubrey noticed this as did Chloe once she came back out in her pj's. Chloe quickly goes over to him and removes his boots for him before pulling him to his feet.

"C'mon baby. Let's get you settled in the spare room."

Beckham nods as he grabs his water and blindly follows Chloe. Aubrey quickly moved his boots by the door and turned the lights off in the living room and kitchen before following behind her two favourite people. She watched, completely amused, that Chloe was standing in the doorway to the third bedroom just watching whatever was happening inside. She peeked in and stifled a giggle as Beckham was so exhausted that he was struggling to get his pants all the way off. He finally kicked out of them and fell back onto the bed in only his boxers and Aubrey could tell that the drugs were taking him under.

"Good night baby boy. We will see you tomorrow."

Beckham smiled serenely at the blonde's voice and let the drugs take him under completely.

The next day was rather uneventful. He woke to the smell of breakfast and after eating he drove Chloe and Aubrey to their rehearsal space before once again face planting on his bed for another four hours. He spent his afternoon making his own music before he got ready for dinner that night with his son and grandparents.

* * *

**AN: Gunnin'- Hedley**

** Nuttin but a G Thang - Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre**


End file.
